


It's the Thought That Counts, Right?

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: ironic Christmas Valoris tale, with thanks to O'Henry
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It's the Thought That Counts, Right?

Valery walked the streets Christmas Eve, wondering what to get Boris. At Boris’ behest, he had decided to give up smoking, but he wanted something more tangible to give him. Walking by a storefront, he stopped and drew in his breath. Sitting inside was a beautiful crystal shot glass set. Boris had a vintage bottle of vodka he had been saving for this new year as a way of celebrating their first holiday season away from the horror of Chernobyl. Valery entered the store to price the beautiful shot glass set, but when he found out the price he had to politely decline, walking out of the store dejectedly. There was no way he could afford the price!

Boris wandered those same streets, in much the same quandary as Valery. The man was very hard to buy for, and especially at the last minute. They hadn’t expected to be back in Moscow for Christmas, but when Boris had a heart attack in late October, Gorbachev had decided to reassign others in their place. Boris had recovered, but Valery still was having stomach problems. Even so, Valery kept begging him to give up drinking, seconding the doctor’s orders. Maybe he should listen. That would surprise Valery and he could say it was his gift to him. But Boris wanted something he could wrap as well. He stopped at one store that had a beautiful hand carved ashtray, but it was more than he immediately had on hand. Perhaps it was just as well, as he really wanted Valery to stop smoking. Still, what to buy the man?

A sudden thought occurred to him. Valery had been begging him to stop drinking ever since his heart attack. Maybe…he bartered with the shopkeeper, putting up that old bottle of vodka he’d been saving for who knew how long. Arranging to have it delivered, he left with the ashtray carefully wrapped and tucked in his coat pocket.

Valery had an epiphany. Of course! If he was going to try to stop smoking anyway…

Re-entering the shop, he showed the shopkeeper his antique cigarette lighter. The man’s eyes lit up at the proposed trade, and, along with the cash Valery had on hand, he was able to purchase the shot glasses for Boris. Oh, how surprised he would be!

The clock struck midnight. Boris went to his coat. “I have a little something for you, Valera, and some news to share as well!”

Valery jumped up excitedly. “I have news as well, Borja, and I too have a gift!”

Both stood in front of each other with their wrapped packages, Boris looking with tender affection at his Valera, while Valery beamed from ear to ear. “You first, Valera,” Boris declared, placing his present in Valery’s hands.

Valery carefully unwrapped the paper, touched that Boris had shopped for him. “Oh,” he gasped. “It’s beautiful!”

Boris, watching Valery’s face, saw a quick shadow go across his expression. What was the matter? Well, his news should cheer the man up. “Valera, I’ve decided to do what you’ve been begging me to do. I’m going to give up drinking, starting tonight!”

Valery’s countenance fell even more. Boris hastened to lift his spirits. “What’s that you’ve got for me, Valerka? Eh?”. He playfully grabbed the present and unwrapped it. He’d noticed some while back that Valery took more enjoyment from giving gifts than receiving them, so hopefully this would snap him out of his mood.

Boris unwrapped the paper and looked at the beautiful crystal shot glasses. “Valera!”. He looked over and saw Valery quickly turn away, though not quickly enough to hide his tears. “Oh, no, Valera, it’s okay. Besides, you didn’t know. They’re so beautiful!”. Boris took Valery into his embrace, lightly nuzzling his ear. “What was the news you had for me, Valera?”

Valery looked up, a few random tears still evident on his cheeks. “Half laughing, half crying, he said, "I’d decided to give up smoking.”

Boris hugged Valery to him again, then started chuckling quietly. “We’re quite the pair, eh, Valera? But all I really need is you here with me, in my arms.”

Valery looked into Boris’ eyes. “Me too, Borja, me too!”


End file.
